The following spinning machine having a spinning nozzle is conventionally used. In this spinning machine, a sliver is drafted by a draft apparatus and twisted by a swirling current of compressed air from a spinning nozzle. A twisting apparatus located immediately after the spinning nozzle then twists the sliver in a direction reverse to that of the twisting by the spinning nozzle to manufacture a spun yarn.
When the spinning of a spinning unit of the spinning machine stops, the third and the back rollers of the draft apparatus in the spinning unit stop, and the twisting apparatus stops after the front and the second rollers have fed out a fiber bundle. The spinning nozzle, however, continues operating and the winding section stops after winding of the yarn is finished. Thus, when the spinning stops, the end of the spun yarn from the spinning unit is inevitably cut before the spinning nozzle, so the yarn must be pieced each time the spinning is re-activated even in the case of a short stoppage time.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent yarn from being cut when the operating spinning machine stops so that subsequent activation will not be affected.